


[Podfic] as certain dark things

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Car Sex, Crowley Is A Pine Tree In Sunglasses, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, It's About Time, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Service Kink, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Switching, disasters mate for life, why talk when we could fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: After six-thousand years, the heart is the strongest muscle in Crowley's body.True story.----This is a story by drawlight. Who has, alas, deleted his profile. :(
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	[Podfic] as certain dark things

**Author's Note:**

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/as-certain-dark-things-e99ih5)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/as-certain-dark-things)


End file.
